


The Picture

by thebaddestwolf



Series: Ten x Rose Ficlets [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, tentoo x rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo/Rose angst. Character death implied. Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/56525125620/somewhere-in-the-bowels-of-torchwood-the-doctor">posted on July 26, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture

Somewhere in the bowels of Torchwood the Doctor has a locker. Someplace to store a change of clothes and things for washing up after he has a run-in with a particularly yucky alien. (Or for when he spills jam on his shirt.)

Not long after he starts working there he notices the other men on his team hanging items in their lockers; magazine clippings of pin-up girls, magnets with funny sayings, even little notepads for keeping track of their bench-press reps.

So one day he comes to work and uses a simple magnet to post a single photo on the inside of his locker. The other men chuckle and roll their eyes, knowing how far gone he is for the boss’s daughter, but the Doctor doesn’t notice — he’s too busy opening and closing the locker door, watching her smile appear again and again.

Over the years the photo grows tattered, because when she’s away on a long mission it’s not enough to look and he has to hold it in his hands. Sometimes after a bad day he opens the locker with too much force and the photo goes fluttering to the ground.

But on the whole it stays in the same spot, blue paint of the locker chipping and fading around it, until one day the locker doesn’t get opened anymore. It doesn’t get assigned to anyone else either, out of respect for the man who saved the earth for so many years.

Out of respect for the woman who he did it all for. Who he did it all with.

Her smiling face is still there, posted on the inside of the locker, waiting to welcome him home.


End file.
